


Punishment

by Sobrietyisoverrated



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, M/M, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobrietyisoverrated/pseuds/Sobrietyisoverrated
Summary: They go back in time and Klaus is found wearing Allison's skirt by Reginald.





	Punishment

Klaus POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes, looking around. I recognized The room as the living room in the mansion.

'What the hell happened?' I thought to myself. I felt the same as I did after I had time traveled the first time, but the effects were dulled. I sat up, and my muscles felt sore, like I had been strung through the ringer. I looked around again, and saw all of my siblings, but something was wrong. We were all children again.

"No," I gasped out in panic. I started to feel my heart pumping faster and my breath coming in shorter. I focused on slowing my breathing, thinking about Dave's voice calming me down. I started to calm down, and noticed the others starting to wake up.

"What the hell happened?" Diego groaned out.

"Well dearest brother mine, it appears we are now children," I said, trying to cover my fear with humor. Diego looked behind me and I followed his gaze. I saw Ben, and I looked immediately to Diego. If he was looking right at him that meant that he could see him. i knew that I wasn't doing that so it meant…

"Ben! Ben you're alive!" I yelled at him, shaking him. He groaned, and his eyes flew open.

"I am? I am! I'm alive!" Ben yelled. He got up and started jumping around. I looked at him from the ground, feeling happy for him. I was also happy that I could finally hug him.

The others woke up at his yelling, and immediately enveloped him in a group hug. I laughed seeing all the joy, but stopped when I noticed five still laying on the floor. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Five?" I asked, shaking his shoulder a little. I looked over to the others, who were still celebrating. 

I picked five up bridal style, and stood up straight. My muscles were straining with having to carry the weight of him, but I carried him past our siblings and to the stairs. I set him down for a little so i could get a breathe and take a break. The others hadn't noticed us yet, so i picked him up and started carrying him up the stairs. It was made more difficult by my baggy clothes, but I carried on. I reached the top of the stairs, and all but fell to the ground with exhaustion. I sat on the ground next to my brother, and tried to take in as much air as possible.

I was too tired to carry him, so instead I started dragging him after me. I dragged him down the hall and into his room. Luckily for me the door was open. I dragged him in and over to his bed. I bent over and picked him up under his armpits, lifting him into his bed. I covered him up with a blanket, and then went searching for a piece of paper and a pencil.

I finally found one and wrote him a note explaining everything so he doesn't get scared when he wakes up. 'You took us to the past. All of us are about 13. You overworked your powers and passed out. Ben is alive. -Your favorite brother'.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes, and left his room. I walked to Allison's room to get some clothes to replace my now baggy ones. I opened her closet doors, and looked through it. It had nothing but the uniform.

'I can use this,' I thought to myself. I grabbed a skirt and walked back to my room. I changed out of my clothes and hid them under my bed along with empty bottles of alcohol. I got changed into the academy uniform, but with Allison's skirt instead of the shorts. I twirled around in it, and giggled to myself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NUMBER FOUR?" I heard Reginald's voice boom out.

"I-I-I-I wa-was was ju," I stuttered out terrified.

"SILENCE!" He boomed out. I flinched back, scrambling backwards onto my bed. He lunged forward and grabbed my wrist tightly, pulling me off of my bed and onto the floor with a loud thump. I flinched back even more when he raised his cane above my head. He whipped his cane across my body, and I could feel it's sharp sting across my face and arms. I could feel blood welling from the cut and stream down my face. 

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of my room. I was stumbling along at the pace he set and the fact that he didn't let me stand up before pulling me along. He pulled me down the stairs, and right to my siblings. I looked at them terrified, begging them to help me with my eyes. They all looked at me with fear, and Ben tried to walk forward, only to get stopped by Luther.

"This is what happens when you disobey me," Reginald said scarily, "Now you will follow me." He gripped my wrist tighter and pulled me into the dining room.

"Please," I begged him. He didn't say anything, but he threw me on the table. I tried to scramble backwards, but he caught hold of my ankle and kept me from running. I would have kicked at him, but I knew that I would get in even more trouble.

I looked past him and saw all of my siblings standing near the doorway with varying degrees of rage on their faces. I tried to send some reassuring looks at them so Vanya didn't end up starting another apocalypse, but I was too scared.

Reginald pulled me closer to him by my ankle, and I yelped out in surprise. He grabbed my upper body and turned me so I was lying on my stomach. I felt my entire body shaking with fear.

"As you can see, this is not the uniform that the boys were given. Thus will ensue the appropriate punishment.," Reginald addressed the others.

I heard the whistling of the cane and then I felt it whip across my back. I cried out in pain at the sharp stinging. I heard my siblings yell out. That didn't stop him as he continued to hit me with his cane. I started crying, but I held in my sobs.

He finally got tired and left me on the table, crying. My siblings all rushed at me and helped me down, enveloping me in little hugs so as not to hurt me any more. I closed my eyes and let myself be practically carried along to the bathroom.

We made it there, and they helped me take off the top half of my uniform. Once I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in only a skirt, I heard yelling. I turned to face my siblings, and saw five, Ben, and Diego all approaching Luther with fury on their faces.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked weakly.

"This could have all been prevented if Luther hadn't stopped us from beating Dad's ass," Diego practically yelled.

"No, no, it's okay. I've had worse," I tried to reassure them, not wanting more violence.

"No it's not!" Ben yelled. Five walked over and led me to the mirror. He had me face away from the mirror, and handed me another, smaller one. I looked at my back through the mirrors, and saw the criss cross pattern along my back. Most of them were bleeding, and the ones that weren't were an ugly reddish brown. I knew they were going to turn almost black in a couple of days. 

Vanya looked, and the mirror got cracks in it. I hobbled over to her, and I gave her hug. I whispered reassuring things to her to calm her down. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I held her tightly, Like I did with Allison when we got our tattoos. I heard a commotion next to me, and I could only assume it was the boys fighting. I let Vanya go, and I turned to the boys.

Before I could get in between them, Allison grabbed me gently by the hand, and led me to sit down on the counter next to the sink. She rubbed my shoulders, where there weren't cuts from the cane. I leaned into her, and rested my head on her shoulder, trying to ignore that stretching my back stretched the cuts, making them sting.

I heard a loud bang, and looked over to the source. The boys were all lying on the floor, and Vanya was standing over them. They all staggered up and glared at them, but made no move to continue fighting.

"Someone go get mom," Vanya commanded, an aura around her that reminded me of when I was in the army. 'Good for her' I thought to myself. Diego looked back at Luther and glared, but walked out of the door anyways. I sighed and relaxed back into Allison.

"I'm sorry," Luther said quietly. I looked at him questioningly, until I saw five with a gun at his back.

"It's okay," I said. Ben walked over to me, and started running his fingers through my hair like he did to comfort me the first time around. I leaned into his head, and all but purred. I heard a sniffling, and looked up at him. He was crying, and trying to wipe away his tears with the hand that wasn't in my hair.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," I whispered to him.

"I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you again," Ben sobbed out.

" He would have hurt you too."

"I should have at least tried."

"It's okay Benny. I still love you."

"I love you too."

Diego came back into the room with mom. She was holding a first aid kit and came over to me.

"Let me see what hurts," She said gently. I turned to show her my back.

"Oh, my poor bumblebee," She opened her first aid kit and set it on the counter beside me. Vanya came over and I held her and Ben's hands while mom cleaned the wounds on my back. I flinched a little while she worked, but for the most part I held still.

She finally finished putting the bandages on, and Ben and Diego helped me walk to my room, with everyone else following. I sat down on my bed, and slumped forward. Five came into my sightline and handed me a pair of pajama pants. Ben and Diego helped keep me steady while I changed into them, and everyone else turned away. I lied down on my side facing my siblings, and smiled at them softly. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift to sleep. Content, despite the dull ache and throbbing in my back.


End file.
